Maid in Manhatten
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: After being sexually abused for to long, maids Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany plan on Kurt to dress up like a girl and sleep with the top 10 offenders, and take pictures to disgrace the villians and give revenge to Bitsy. I suck at summaries. M for smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ello Govna! I know I know, why the hell are you posting another fanfic? You have 5 on the backburner and Fireworks is supposed to be up today? Well the next Fireworks chapter is so effing long that I need a couple weeks to work on it. So in the mean time, along with Burning Memories and Macy Brown, I will be working on some new stories. I have some one-shots in mind, some long chaptered, and some non glee I'm working on. If you want to read my next fanfics, put me on Author Alert I would really appreciate it. So the concept is kind of kinky for those people who really go for Kurt in womens lingerie :o This chapter won't have any smut, but then its smut smut smut till the end. The next chapters go Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Artie, Karofsky, Sebastian (since he is just introduced and will be fun to write,) Rory (kill me if you want I had to,) and finally Blaine as the finale. I might even throw in Santana before Rory as a little treat ;) Enjoy guys. Love you Bye!

* * *

><p>Kurt slide the box of condoms and bottle of lube behind the curtain of his maid cart. Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn giggled as he adjusted his maid's outfit, straightening the name tag of their ex-coworker Kate.<p>

"This better work Berry," Quinn sneered, humor in her voice.

"It will," Rachel scoffed, "as long as the guys think Kurt is a girl before the big unveil, it will be fool proof."

"Wait, that's Kurt?," Brittany asked. The short haired and bruntette girl rolled thair eyes at her. Kurt just stared at the three. He still was shocked that he had agreed to something so... dirty. Sleeping with his ex-boyfriend was bad enough. Now he soon be sleeping with 9 men in the matter of minutes. The pressure was horrible.

"I don't know about this guys," Kurt stammered, "I mean, what if I get caught?"

"You won't get caught," Rachel reassured, "I told Tina already our plan, and she was all set with it."

"But still, you expect me to sleep with these strangers?," Kurt said in horror.

"It will be ok," Quinn comforted, rubbing his bare arm, "we've been through it." Kurt looked at the floor. He still knew about what those pigs had done to Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. If sexually abusing them wasn't bad enough, now Brittany was expecting a baby girl, all because some douchebag wanted a little free sex. It was because of that Kurt had agreed to all this.

"Please Kurtie," Brittany begged, "do it for Bitsy." Kurt giggled at the pet name for her child.

"Fine," Kurt said.

"Great," Rachel cheered, "but before you go up, we have to make sure your ready. The girls went to work getting the finishing touches on Kurt's appearance. Quinn touched up his makeup and slid on pin-straight, blonde wig onto his head. Rachel slid off his boxers and slipped a black thong in it's place. Brittany un-tied his boots and popped onto his feet a pair of 6-inch red high heels. The girls looked at their friend and smiled.

"Kurt, you look perfect," Quinn bubbled. Kurt stared at himself in the maid quarter's mirror and was shocked at his reflection. His short blonde hair had disappeared, covered by the wig that made his feminine face look even more like a girls. His makeup was simple but intricate, his eyes and cheeks covered in a baby-pink shadow and his lips smeared with nude lipstick. His nails were a cherry red, french tipped with with a cream coloured polish. But it was the dress that shocked him the most.

The short black dress barely covered his manlyhood and was skin-tight. However, it was very flattering, making his blue eyes pop. The white apron wrapped around his waist like a corset and the high heels made him look at least 6'1. The name tag shone in the light, glittering as if it was home at last.

"How the hell do you guys stand this?," Kurt scoffed, causing the girls to giggle.

"Well, times up," Rachel annouced, "here's the list of the clients we want revenge on. The girl can be opitional." She handed Kurt a piece of hotel stationary with a list of 10 names written down in clean cursive. He recognized some of the names: being the concierge meant that he could know most of the clients. Kurt rolled his eyes at the names Santana Lopez, the openly lesbian girl that had taken away Brittany's innocence, Noah Puckerman, the self-proclaimed bad ass that would hook up with the maids on a regular basis, and Sebastian, who had been Brittany's baby daddy.

"Good luck Kate," Quinn said with a wink.

"Bye bye Kurtie," Brittany giggled as Kurt wheeled his cart out of the quarter. He stepped into the elevator and after knowing he was alone, he checked the cart to see what the girls had hidden. Besides the condoms and lube, Kurt found a stack of panties, one for each client, a cellphone to contact Rachel, 3 bottles of water, a dishcloth, a camera to take pictures so they could digrace the clients, and the only thing that gave him hope, the ultra-sound of Bitsy. Kurt smiled at the picture. He loved Brittany with all his heart and seeing her so vulnerable on the day she learned of the pregancy tortured him. This was not only for Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel, but also for Bitsy.

"Don't worry Bitsy," Kurt whispered, "you'll get your revenge." With that, Kurt hit the 8th floor button and headed up to room 807: Noah Puckerman's room.

* * *

><p>AN Well that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Alert, favorite, and review. Also tell me if I should do a Kurttana chapter. I find it could be fun but its up to you guys. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Guess who's extremely bored and has posted 2 fanfics and 2 new chapter's today? So I wasn't going to post another one, but I felt like writing today. I hope you guys like it. This will be great for all those Puckurt or Purt fans. Yay Puck and Kurt sexy time! I am warning you that this is pretty sexual so if you don't like extremely sexual smut, please leave. I need to change up one thing: Kurt isn't taking pictures to disgrace them, he really is filming this secretly. Hope you enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked Noah's room and strolled in. Luckily Noah was not in the room, but he could walk in at any moment, so Kurt needed to work fast. He pulled the camera out from the cart and set it ont the nightstand closest ot the bed. Kurt angled it so that it was facing the bed, in perfect view to see the horror that will be Noah pounding into his little hole. He pressed record and then the fear sunk in. This is it. Kurt realized that in a couple minutes, he was going to be fucked over and over by some complete strangers. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the phone out and hit Rachel's speed dial number. After a ring or two, Quinn answered.<p>

"Hey Kurt, how's operation Bitsy doing?" she asked.

"I can't do this," Kurt said in a panicy voice, "I can not let that neanderthal ram into me." Suddenly, the door to the hotel room unlocked and Noah walked in. "I'll call you back," Kurt mumbled as he hung up. Noah smiled at Kurt and walked over to him.

"Well, well, well," Noah growled, "what do we have here?" Noah squeezed Kurt's ass, causing Kurt to yelp.

"I'm K-Kate," Kurt stuttered, his voice going an octave higher to sound more feminine, "I'm new here. Quinn's teaching me and let me take this room for myself."

"Ah, the hall of fame MILF is teaching you," Noah slurred, "well I guess she hasn't taught you that this room is the number 1 sex spot for maids." Noah nibbled onto Kurt's ear, earning a satisfactory moan.

"Noah," Kurt moaned.

"Katie baby," Noah whispered, "call me Puck. Although, you'll have to call me daddy by the end of this." He pulled down his pants and took off his shirt leaving him in nothing but his underwear, a bulge already forming. In a swift movement, he was naked and the sight of his cock made Kurt want to vomit. It was longer than his boyfriends that was for sure. But it was thick and huge and in a matter of seconds it would either by up his ass or in his mouth.

"Suck it bitch," Puck snarled. Kurt slowly got onto his knees and stared eye to cock with Puck. "This is for you Bitsy," Kurt thought as he took the head into his mouth. Puck moaned at the contact and thrusted his hips up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt whimpered, but stood his ground and started licking the cock, flicking in and out of the slit. Grunts and moans escaped Puck's body and even though he wasn't supposed to, Kurt was kind of turned on.

After a couple more minutes, Kurt swallowed the cock whole, hollowing his cheeks as he slid down. Although he had never given a blow job to anyone before, by the sounds coming out of Puck, Kurt knew he was doing a good job. He bobbed up and down Puck, ravinshing the moment by licking along the underside. Puck let out a series of grunts and moans before cumming unexpectedly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled off of Puck, spitting and gagging at the bitter cum. Puck got up and pulled Kurt up.

"Get out of that dress, bitch," Puck snarled as he lied on the bed, in perfect view of the camera. With shaking hands, Kurt un-zipped the uniform and let it fall around his ankles. Puck's mouth dropped at the sight of Kurt's erection. Now that the only thing covering Kurt was a flimsy thong and laced bra, Kurt felt more vulnerable than ever, adding to the fact that Puck had thought he was a girl.

"You have a dick?," Puck screamed. Kurt's knees began to wobble at the tone in Puck's voice. The only person to yell at him in his whole life was his boyfreind. He had never gotten yelled at by his parents, his teachers, or his boss, but when his ex-boyfriend Blake had dumped him, madness occured. He had been physically, verbally, and sexually abused that night and that night was brought center stage because of Puck's shock.

"Yes," Kurt muttered.

"Oh well, your still my fuck bunny tonight," Puck said casually, "now get the fuck over here." Kurt obeyed, shuffling towards Puck's naked body spralled on the bed.

"Do you have any lube?," Puck asked. Kurt nodded and dashed towards the cart, pulling out the lube and condoms. "Uh uh," Puck growled, "no condoms." Kurt slid the box back in and walked back to Puck, setting the bottle of lube next to him.

"Now, get out of those panties and let me fuck you," snarled Puck. Kurt slid the thong down and un-hinged the bra. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Puck squrted lube onto his fingers. Puck forund Kurt's hole and shoved to fingers inside of him. Kurt hissed at the pain, tears welling up in his eyes. Puck didn't give any notice to Kurt's pain and started to stretch out the hole, scissoring and pumping in and out of Kurt. He added a third finger, adding to the pain Kurt was in. After a couple more minutes of pain, Puck pulled out and poistioned his dick with Kurt's hole.

"Have fun, slut," Puck sneered as he pushed into Kurt. Kurt screamed in pain as Puck's giant cock went inside of him. Without letting him adjust, Puck pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could. Kurt whimpered at the harshness, clinging onto the bed as Puck slammed into him over and over again. Suddenly, Puck rammed into Kurt's prostate and Kurt released a slight moan.

"Oh baby," Puck slurred, "oh shit." Kurt rolled his eyes at the comment. Puck rammed into Kurt again, and Kurt could feel pre-cum inside of him.

"Puck," Kurt whimpered.

"I told you," Puck snarled, "call me daddy." Kurt growled at the mohawked boy, but was given a slap on the ass in returen.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, "oh daddy."

"Much better," Puck panted, "what?"

"How much longer?," Kurt groaned.

"Until I'm ready to cum, slut," Puck screamed. He moved a hand over to Kurt's crotch and squeezed Kurt's balls as hard as he could. Kurt screamed in pain and slapped his hand away. Puck nipped down on Kurt's shoulder and went back to squeezing his private parts. The thrusts and squeezes became syncronized, Puck squezzing Kurt's ass, balls, and dick over and over again. Kurt moaned and grunted at the pain, giving Puck a little payback by moving his hand around and squeezing his ass.

"Oh you really want to go there?," Puck snarled. He thrusted one more time into Kurt and came into him. Puck slid out and pinned Kurt to the bed. He cupped Kurt's balls and dick and yanked at them. Kurt cried out, tears flooding down his eyes.

"Stop it you little bitch!," Puck screamed, "you wanted to play with Puck-a-saurus, and you get the claws." He dug his nails into Kurt's dick and yanked on his balls one last time before moving his fingers to Kurt's hole. He plunged his fingers back in and swiped a little bit off cum out. Puck stuck the fingers near Kurt's mouth.

"Eat it," Puck snarled, digging his nails deeper into Kurt's flesh. A flash of adreanline rang through Kurt and he pushed Puck off of him. Kurt leaped from the bed as Puck was knocked to the ground and after grabbing the camera, he ran into the en-suite bathroom, locking it behind him.

Kurt burst into tears, clutching the camera in disgust. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his make-up was smudged and wore off from the sweat and tears. The wig was a-screw and deep bite marks and nail prints dented his porcelian skin. he was ready to get dressed when he noticed the camera was still on. He brought it up and stopped the recording.

He flipped to the latest video and watched in horror the events of the past hour. The phone call, the flirting, the blowjob, the actual fucking, the squeezing and the yanking and finally Kurt running into the bathroom crying. Two things ran through Kurt's mind: that asshole and the feact that part of their plan was finished. He had evidence that Puck had sexually abused him and now he would be arrested. It was all he needed. He brushed out his hair and washed his make-up off.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom and noticed Puck was gone. He grabbed a fresh thong and bra and slipped them on along with the maids uniform. After slipping the lube and camera back in the cart, he walked off. Now all he needed to work on was his sexiness and his pleasure and pain skills and this would be a piece of cake. Kurt walked into the elevator and hit the number 5 button, to get to room 501, Finn Hudsaon's room.

* * *

><p>AN :O Ok I did not plan for it to be so... S&M like and dirty. Sorry to those who I offended and if you are mad PM me not report me. I will be so pissed if you do. Also I warned you and you stayed so who's fault is it when you read something dirty. DOn't anwser that. Alert, favorite, and review. Sorry guys. Love you Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have been super busy and I let my fanfics slide through the cracks. Im such a bad gleek! :( Anyways, I was really embrassed last week. Why? Because my BFF Joanne has started reading my fanfics, mainly Scream (my fav one to write at the moment, but then again I was writing a chapter a day last week) and this. Now she knows why I dont want my mom to know about this. Heres chapter 3. Hope you like it Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Kurt sashayed into the empty room, his butt ever so slightly twisting in the air. A devilish smile graced Kurt's features as he grabbed a feather duster from the supplies on the sides of the cart. He started to pretend to dust, bending down so that the top of his clean pink thong showed.<p>

Although he was still emotionally scarred from his little meeting with Puck, Kurt was still able to go up to Finn Hudson's room and prepare for the absolute worse. Before he forgot, Kurt set the camera on the nightstand, pressed record, and got back in poistion.

The door unlocked and Kurt looked up to see the tall figure that was Finn Hudson. Kurt smiled sweetly at the man.

"Hello," he giggled.

"Hi," Finn replied nervously, "I'm Finn."

"Oh of course I know you," Kurt said, getting up to face Finn, "Rachel told me all about you. I'm Kate." He reached out his hand, but instead of returning the hand shake, Finn pinned him up against the wall. His breath chilled Kurt's aching body and the grasp on him made Kurt feel like he was going to explode.

"Well did Rachel tell you everything?," Finn hissed as h smashed their lips together. Kurt stumbled back at the force, but returned the kiss after a while. Finn's hands traced Kurt's face, then arm, then leg. The small boy moaned as Finn slipped his tongue into his mouth and squeezed gently at his hip.

The two made out for quite some time, their tongues battling for dominance and their hands caressing each others chests and hips. Finn grabbed Kurt's legs and hoisted him up onto his waist, Kurt curling his legs around Finn's strong waist. The two hobbled towards the bed and flopped onto it, their hands and legs tangling around each other. Kurt moaned into Finn's mouth.

"Oh Mr Hudson," he moaned, "I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, what if we get caught."

"Oh shut up," Finn snarled, "noone is going to come in here." With that, Finn bucked into Kurt's growing erection. Kurt could fell Finn freeze on top of him. Finn lifted himself off of him, and Kurt closed his eyes as Finn lifted the skirt of his uniform.

"What the...," he muttered. Kurt flushed.

"I can explain," Kurt exclaimed.

"There is nothing to explain, you tranny," Finn snarled, getting off of Kurt, "I can't believe I just made out with a DUDE." Kurt got up off the bed, hugging himself.

"I'm sorry, I just really find you attractive," Kurt muttered, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"One, how can I trust that you won't," Finn growled, "and two, I have a girlfriend."

"You know what fine!," Kurt yelled, subtly grabbing the camera and hiding it behind her back, "I guess the rumours about you and Quinn and Rachel aren't true." As he headed towards the door, Finn grabbed his arm.

"What do you know?," Finn asked.

"I know all of it," Kurt deadpanned, "wouldn't want any of that to get spread around." Finn glared at him.

"Fine let's do this," Finn growled. Kurt smirked and went back towards the bed. He turned his back to Finn, placing the camera back onto the nightstand. When he turned around, Finn was sitting on the foot of the bed, completly naked.

Kurt walked over to him and pulled off his dress, along with removing his bra and thong. He sat down next to Finn.

"Do you know what to do?," Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Finn anwsered.

"I'm prepared, so you don't have to go through... that," Kurt added as he moved up the bed, resting his head on the pillows and spreading his legs. Finn moved in between his legs and after lining himself up with Kurt's hole, Finn pushed into Kurt.

Kurt gave a extremely fake moans as Finn shafted himself inside of him. As soon as he was fully inside, without giving Kurt time to move, Finn pulled out and slammed back in, reminding Kurt of his time with Puck.

This cycle continued over and over, Kurt whimpering as the pounds became harder and harder. After a while, Finn looked as though he was about to cum, which Kurt was not happy about. He already had one guys probably STD-ed cum inside him, he didn't need another's.

"Finn,' Kurt moaned, trying to push the taller man off of him. Sadly, Finn had had enough and came inside of Kurt. Kurt immediatly pulled out and ran to the bathroom, camera in hand.

When he was inside, Kurt stopped the recording and watched the video. With a little bit of editting, it would look more like Rachel and Quinn described being assaulted. Although it did look like he wasn't enjoying it: for Kurt, it was like having a bag of potatoes lying on top of him.

After fixing his wig, Kurt strutted out of the bathroom. Finn had left the hotel room, luckily, so Kurt could clean up in peace. He grabbed a aquamarine bra and tong from the cart and slipped the on. He placed the camera and the feather duster back into the cart, and after slipping back into his uniform and heels, Kurt left the room.

He went down the hall towards the elvator, climbing in after a group of people left. He clicked the number 6, going up to room 634: Sam Evans room.

* * *

><p>AN So thats chapter 3. I know i know its short but thats all Ive got. So question: Do you guys want a Kurt/Rory chapter? I am having doubts about it (since I really love Rory and since Joanna wants a werewolf and my other friend Christine wants a vampire, I want a leprechaun) so I want to know what you guys want. thxs for reading! Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! I'm BACK! Well for now. I would have posted yesterday but my crazy cousins from Stratford just HAD to show up on Wednesday and stay till an hour ago. So I now have a laptop so now hopefully no more evil spelling mistakes. I'm trying to be a better writer and get all the crazy "get a beta" people off my back. I have one for Smexy and thats all I'm having for a LONG time. ANyways this is 4 my Hevans fans! This chapter made me ship Hevans so, here you go! Enjoy! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Kurt sauntered into Sam Evans room, walking a little bit bow-legged from…. well, his earlier events. If anything Finn did had any indication, he knew he must be getting good at this. Well, the acting like a twenty dollar whore part of it.<p>

No wonder Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany wanted revenge. It was a horrible experience. An experience he would sadly experience 8 times more.

As he got set up, Kurt looked at himself in the bedroom mirror that only some rooms had. His previously make-upped face was nearly washed off from the sweat. The only thing left was a few dashes of mascara, a touch of eye shadow, and a dab of lipstick. His hair was knotted at the bottom, a few slight tangles peppered in awkward spots. As for his outfit, the maids outfit was a bit wrinkled, but that was the least of his problems.

While Sam was out, Kurt got to work on fixing the bed, which was more tangled than his wig. He riffled through the sheets, finding in his midst multiple condoms, a pink laced bra, a couple thongs, twenty dollars, and probably a pair of Sam's boxers. Kurt grimaced as he tossed the items into the trash and laundry bags attached to the cart, sliding the twenty into his pocket.

While he finished making the bed, he did not notice a bleach blonde man stroll into the man, or notice he was smirking as Kurt bent over to fix a few wrinkles in the bedspread. Sam finally got his attention when he playfully slapped him on the ass. Kurt yelped at the contact, but relaxed when he turned to see Sam.

"Oh," Kurt gasped, "hello."

"Hey sweetheart," Sam greeted, extending his hand, "I'm Sam." Kurt gingerly shook Sam's hand.

"Kate," Kurt introduced. Sam smirked at him.

"Let me guess, it's your first day."

"Yes sir," Kurt replied, "I was just in Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson's room."

"Please tell me they didn't hurt you." Kurt nodded, shying away when Sam grasped his hips.

"Well I don't blame them," Sam continued, "with an ass like yours, I would totally tap you." Kurt nervously smiled, his breath catching when Sam pressed light kisses onto his jawline and neck.

"Jesus you taste amazing," he groaned, "god, I need more." With that, Sam pressed kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt eagerly responded, kind of liking the feel of Sam's rough lips on his. He gasped when Sam parted his lips with his tongue and slid it into his mouth.

They stood there making out for some time before an article of clothing was taken off. As their tongues battled for dominance, Sam unbuttoned Kurt's dress, letting fall to the floor. He disconnected their lips when he noticed that he wasn't with a chick.

"Holy," Sam mumbled as he eyed Kurt's body.

"You don't like it?" Kurt said seductively.

"Oh, I do," Sam muttered, shocking Kurt a little since apparently Sam was supposed to be straight. "I just never thought I'd go for a dude as sexy as you." Kurt could feel his hard-on growing as Sam continued their make out session. They both fell onto the bed, moaning into each other's mouth as they ripped off each other's clothes.

Soon the two were finally naked, panting after what felt like hours of making out. They both eye-fucked each other while they waited to cool down. Sam was more gorgeous than any guy Kurt had ever seen, which was saying something since his ex-boyfriend was pretty sexy. After a couple minutes of sizing each other up, Sam connected his mouth to Kurt's neck, making the smaller boy squirm.

He left a trail of hickeys across his neck and chest before stopping Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt's breathing grew heavier as Sam engulfed Kurt, licking the head before sliding down. It was nice to Kurt to feel a little bit of pleasure after a ton of pain.

As Sam began licking all across his dick, Kurt could feel the need to come getting larger and larger.

"S-Sam," he moaned, "I'm gonna..." With a loud pop, Sam was off Kurt's dick. It took only a few seconds before Sam was jerking Kurt off, stroking him ever so sexually. With a loud moan, Kurt came all over Sam's face, neck, and chest.

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned, jumping out of pleasure land to run and grab Sam a towel to clean himself off. Sam took the cloth and wiped off the cum. He then climbed off of the bed and gave Kurt a tender kiss, Kurt smiling as they released.

"You know," Sam said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, "if I weren't straight I would totally go out with you."

"Well I don't think you are the straightest if you suck some guy off," Kurt added. Sam giggled and gave him one last kiss before heading to the bathroom. He stopped at the door, smiling at Kurt seductively.

"Care to join me?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't think you want this," Kurt explained, pulling at his wig, "stuck in your drain." Sam laughed and gave him a cheeky wink before climbing into the bathroom.

When Kurt heard the shower turn on, he gathered up the camera and placed it back into the cart. He couldn't help smile as he slipped into a pair of royal purple panties and a matching bra. He stared at the aquamarine bra and panties on the floor.

He gathered them up and spread them across of the bed. Kurt grabbed a piece of hotel stationary and scrolled onto it:

_Call the concierge desk if you want to experience today all over again ;)_

_Kurt_

And set it right next to the underwear. After slipping into his maid outfit and heels, Kurt left the hotel room. He walked down the hall, dreaming about him and Sam as he went into the elevator and pressed the number 13 button. Kurt smirked as he headed to room 1344: Mike Chang's room.

* * *

><p>AN SO there you go. Do you like it. This is for a wonderful couple of anons that go by the names of Anon, B, foreverlivebymusic, and blank. Yes they didnt give me a name so I call them blank. Anyways, they inspired me to get back on track for this story so thanks guys. Review?

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
